Complicated Love
by Katsumi of Doom
Summary: Señales dadas a diferentes tiempos. Sólo se miran cuando el otro no lo hace. Ninguno de los dos quiere aceptarlo y menos comprobarlo. Conjunto de One-Shots y Drabbles GaaSaku.
1. Tarde

Hola (:

Bienvenidos a mi colección de One-Shots y drabbles de GaaSaku (: Espero els guste, esta es la primera historia (:

**Calificación:** K+, Romance/Drama.

**Disclaimer.** Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, le pertencen a Masashi Kishimoto, sin embargo la historia es completamente mía.

* * *

**Tarde**

Iba caminando cansadamente a la oficina de la Hokage. ¿Quién rayos había inventado los informes de misión? Era realmente tedioso tener que dar con detalle lo ocurrido en esos días referente a la misión. _Porque dejando de lado la misión…_

Sonrió. A pesar de haber hecho todo ese papeleo, no podía quejarse. Esos tres días de misión, si bien habían cumplido el objetivo habían sido muy… muy… satisfactorios. Pasó junto a una tienda y se detuvo a ver. En la vitrina se auspiciaba un nuevo juego, un tablero de ajedrez con fichas metálicas o algo así. Le dio un tic en el ojo. Suspiró. A pesar de que habían pasado años de eso, aún le daba… cosa ver ese juego.

Finalmente llegó a la torre. Comenzó a subir escalera tras escalera, ¿Por qué Tsunade tenía que tener su oficina en el último piso? Se detuvo en la secretaría.

- Hola Shizune. – saludó Sakura, sonriéndole.

- Buenos días, Sakura-san. Tsunade-sama espera le informe de la misión.

- Sí, sí, justo ahora los estoy trayendo para que los revise… - Sakura se quedó en seco. De repente, sintió cómo alguien la observaba por atrás y por la energía que percibía, era una mirada penetrante. Quería voltear, pero algo le decía que no lo hiciera. No podía ser nadie peligroso, no lo hubieran dejado pasar…

- Sakura. – oyó una voz. Oh no. Sakura pidió a todos los ángeles que no fuera la persona que creía que hablaba. No, no podía ser él… él se había ido hace muchos años, era imposible.

_Flash Back_

Sakura entró al aula de la academia sonriendo. Ya se acababa el año, pero no importaba, hoy lo vería, reirían juntos como siempre y pasarían un buen momento… mientras ninguno de los dos mencionara algo contra la aldea del otro. Como la vez pasada. Era la única pelea grande que habían tenido. Entre indirectas… todo se había ido al diablo. Ella había llamado a los de su aldea "estúpidos e imbéciles" y él le había dicho que ella y el resto de sus amigas eran unas "malditas víboras". Si bien estuvieron peleados por un largo tiempo, todo se había arreglado hacían tan sólo un par de semanas, para gusto de los dos. Eso ya no importaba. Hoy lo vería.

Se sentó en su pupitre, esperando que él se sentara a su lado… sin embargo, no se sentó nadie. Recorrió con su vista el aula y no lo vio. De seguro estaba enfermo. Así siguió los días con la mentalidad de "debe estar enfermo".

Ya habían pasado cuatro días y ninguna señal y la situación le estaba comenzando a preocupar. Incluso iba a buscarlo al club de ajedrez dónde él pertenecía y pasaba algunos recesos, sin embargo, él no estaba ahí. Extrañada, le preguntó a su amiga:

- Oye, Hinata, ¿Sabes por qué Gaara no ha venido estos días?

- ¿No sabías? Hace como una semana que ya regresó a su aldea. – Sakura se quedó paralizada. – Tú sabes que sólo iba a estar acá por un tiempo indeterminado. Nos juntó poco antes de irse y se despidió. Por cierto, ¿Por qué no fuiste?

- Yo… no… supe…

- No mientas, el resto del mundo y yo sabemos que ustedes dos eran casi novios. – Sakura comenzó a respirar agitadamente y pidió permiso para salir del aula. Llegó corriendo al baño y se puso a llorar… ¿Se había ido? ¿Y no le dijo nada? ¿Ni siquiera… se despidió de ella?

_Fin Flash Back_

- Al menos antes saludabas. – dijo sarcásticamente el muchacho, burlándose indirectamente de ella. Sakura respiró hondo y volteó. No se equivocó. Ahí estaba él. Cabello rojizo, ojos aguamarina, rasgos finos, un kanji grabado en su frente. Perfecto. Gaara.

- Hola. – respondió secamente. No quería verlo, ni siquiera oírlo. Dejó los papeles en el escritorio de Shizune y se encaminó rápidamente hacia la puerta, fallando, ya que él la tomó de la muñeca y la obligo a sentarse. La secretaria vio muy sorprendida la escena, no porque Gaara la haya jalado, sino que Sakura se hubiera dejado, sabiendo la fuerza sobrehumana que ella tiene. Entró rápidamente a la oficina de Tsunade, dándoles privacidad _que Sakura no quería._

- ¿Intentabas huir de mí? – preguntó burlonamente.

- Yo no huyo de nadie, Sabaku.

- Uh… eso duele. – seguía con ese tono burlón y a ella ya le estaba comenzando a molestar.

- Deja de hablarme en ese tono, me tienes harta.

- ¿Mi chiquita está molesta?

_Flash Back _

Los dos estaban sentados en una banca del parque principal. Conversaban amenamente y reían de vez en cuando. Luego de un rato, Sakura le dijo:

- Mi madre debe de estar preocupada, debo irme.

- Te acompaño – fue la inmediata respuesta del pelirrojo. Él la ayudó a levantarse y siguieron conversando, dirigiéndose a la casa de ella. Al final, llegaron a la puerta de la casa de ella. Ella lo miró con una leve sonrisa.

- Nos vemos mañana, Gaara.

- Nos vemos mañana chiquita. – le dijo él y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

_Fin Flash Back_

- Que te quede algo claro. – respondió algo molesta. – Yo no soy tu chiquita.

- ¿Entonces que pasó con mi chiquita?

- Murió cuando te fuiste. – Gaara se quedó algo sorprendido, sin embargo intentó no demostrarlo. Ella, por su parte, estaba dolida. No quería llorar, no se iba a mostrar débil frente a él. Los ojos le ardían de tanto aguantar las lágrimas. Tenía que irse, no podía seguir así.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- ¿A mí? ¿Tiene el descaro de preguntarme que me pasa? ¡Tú! Yo estoy feliz, he continuado mi vida, he progresado, para que luego vengas como si nada hubiera pasado.

- ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Acaso quedó algo inconcluso entre nosotros?

- ¿Algo? ¡Tú fuiste él que se largó!

- Tú sabías que tenía que regresar a mi aldea.

- ¡Sí, yo lo sabía, pero pensé que al menos me lo ibas a decir! ¡Yo creía que mínimo éramos amigos! ¡¿Por qué no te despediste?! – Lo había intentado, más las lágrimas ya habían corrido por todo su rostro. Al darse cuenta, inmediatamente se las limpió. - ¡Responde!

- No me despedí porque no iba a poder.

- ¿No ibas a poder? ¿Qué tontería estás diciendo?

- ¡No te iba a poder decir adiós porque estaba enamorado de ti! – le gritó en un arranque de impotencia y rabia. Sakura se quedó impactada. Escuchar una declaración de amor de un ninja serio de la arena no era cosa que pasaba todos los días. - ¡¿No entiendes?! ¡¿O eres ciega?! ¡Tú sabes que había entre nosotros! Sabía que algún día iba a volver, sabía que te volvería a ver. Esta era la única oportunidad para volverte a ver.

- ¿Por qué hoy?

- Tenía que firmar un convenio con la Hokage.

- ¿Tú? – preguntó escépticamente.

- Soy Kazekage. – le dijo, señalándole la capa y el sombrero que reposaban al otro lado de la oficina. Ella se quedó muda, no esperaba esto. – Yo te puedo ofrecer todo lo que quieras, una nueva vida conmigo, te puedo dar cualquier lujo que quieras. Soy el máximo poder en la aldea, tu tendrás lo que quieras. Sé que hice mal Sakura… pero… aunque hayan pasado los años, yo… - se fue acercando lentamente hacia la cara de ella. Había esperado años por eso, realmente quería besarla, sentirla suya, sentir como le correspondía. Cerró los ojos esperando el acercamiento de ella…. Que nunca llegó. Abrió los ojos y la vio de frente de él. Se había levantado.

- Ya te lo dije. Tú te fuiste, no te despediste de mí y… yo pensé que jamás volverías. ¿Qué querías? ¿Qué esperara toda la vida por ti? Te lo repito, yo ya progresé, ya formé mi vida aquí y… - En ese momento un brazo la rodeó por su cintura y le plantó un pequeño beso en la boca. A Sakura le brillaron los ojos. Un muchacho de piel nívea, cabello oscuro y ojos azabaches había entrado a la sala. Era Sasuke.

- Hola amor. - ¿Amor? ¡¿Amor?! El ninja de la arena estaba al borde del colapso y venía Sasuke a darle un beso el amor de su vida.

- Hola amor. ¿Qué tal? – dijo Sakura, dándole un beso también.

- Recordando lo que pasó en la misión. – dijo, reglándole un sonrisa sexy, de esas que hacen que cualquiera se derrita. Ella enrojeció hasta las orejas, aturdida por los recuerdos de las noches que pasaron en la última misión.

- Te presento a un amigo de la academia. Sasuke, Gaara. Gaara, Sasuke. – dijo, cambiando de tema y moviendo su brazo para presentarlos. – Gaara, él es mi novio, Uchiha Sasuke. – El pelirrojo sintió una opresión en su pecho al oír esas palabras.

- ¿Novio? – preguntó, algo molesto el Uchiha.

- Lo siento, amor. Aún no me acostumbro. Él es mi prometido. – dijo, dirigiéndose al pelirrojo, mostrándole un anillo en su dedo. Ahora sí su mundo se había caído en pedazos.

- Felicitaciones. – musitó. – En fin, yo ya me iba. Permiso. – y se retiró rápidamente, dejando a la pareja atrás. Llegó a la velocidad de la luz a la entrada de la aldea. Miró con nostalgia atrás.

Ya era tarde, ya no había nada que hacer.

Ella estaba con él.

Ella lo amaba.

Más que todo, ella se veía feliz.

Sin él.

Suspiró.

Tenía que aprender a acostumbrarse a estar sólo.

* * *

Algo triste el final (:, la próxima historia será más feliz, se los prometo (. Cada historia será diferente, ellos tendrán diferentes edades y las situaciones también serán diferentes, algunas serán AU y otras no.

Hasta luego!

**Reviews porfa (:**


	2. Patético

Hola de nuevo (:

La última historia fue triste, lo admito, y más bien fue SasuSaku que GaaSaku ¬.¬, así que esta es enteramente GaaSaku y más alegre (:

**Situación GaaSaku: **Sakura siente "algo" por él, aunque no lo acepta aún. Gaara está en situación "no sabe, no opina" xD

**Clasificación: **K+, Romance/Humor

**Disclaimer: **Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, sin embargo la historia es completamente mía.

* * *

**Patético**

Tenía que tomar el autobús. En pocos minutos, la fiesta de mi amiga iba a comenzar sin nosotras. Y con nosotras me refiero a la cumpleañera y yo. Sí, aunque suene ridículo estábamos llegando tarde a su propia fiesta. Patético.

Más patético aún cuando llegaron Sasuke, Gaara y Suigetsu, ya saben, los chicos más populares y serios del colegio (y guapos, cabe resaltar). Estaban caminando hacia la parada de autobús, donde estábamos Hinata y yo. Claro, ella no les hace ni pizca de caso, porque está perdidamente enamorada de su querido novio Naruto, sin embargo, yo estoy sin novio y ver a unos chicos tan guapos… me pone gelatina.

- Hey Sakura. ¿Qué tal?

- Bien, Sasuke. - ¿Hay algo mal? ¿Por qué me saludan? - ¿Adónde van?

- A la casa de Gaara a jugar XBox. – Niños, siempre seguirán siendo niños y no había nada que yo pudiera hacer. - ¿Tú?

- Casa de Hinata. – sonreí. En ese momento vi la cosa más tierna del universo. O, no era un osito de peluche, no era un ramo de rosas, no era una pareja, era simplemente Gaara, detrás de Sasuke, intentando fallidamente anudar la corbata de su uniforme. Fue demasiado tierno y al parecer lo demostré ya que Sasuke volteó para ver que era lo que hacía mis ojos brillar de ternura y encontró la situación. "Patético" – susurró. Finalmente Gaara logró anudar su corbata… con un nudo de zapato.

- Dios, Gaara, algún día debes de aprender a hacer nudos de corbata. – le dije, mientras el levantaba la mirada hacia mí. Ninguna palabra, estoy acostumbrada. – Déjame intentarlo. – le pedí y el alejó sus manos de su nudo. Me acerqué a él (tal vez demasiado, pero quería aprovechar) y le comencé a hacer un nudo de corbata. Es un poco extraño que una chica sepa hacer eso, pero para eso tengo primos mayores que yo. Siempre me decían que sería útil, aunque yo nunca usaba corbata. Ahora los entiendo.

Seguí haciendo el nudo, cuando en una milésima de segundo vi a Sasuke empujando a Gaara por la espalda y vi como este caía encima mío y seguramente caeríamos los dos al piso, él encima mío, no podría controlar mis hormonas, Gaara estaría rojo, terminaríamos en una pose comprometedora en la parada del autobús.

Rápidamente me alejé de él y di unos pasos rápidos hacia atrás. Mi, digo el pelirrojo trastabilló, pero no cayó, sin embargo volteó atrás muy furioso (y sonrojado).

- Uchiha, vas a morir. – dijo, silabeando las palabras. Sasuke sonrió arrogantemente y echó a correr.

- ¡Sólo si me atrapas! – gritó desde lejos. Gaara se remangó las mangas de la camisa, se abrió los primeros botones de la misma, se quitó la corbata y me la dio antes de ir a por él. Justo en ese momento llegó el autobús que nos llevaba ala casa de Hinata. Ella subió, pero yo no podía, ¡Tenía que devolverle la corbata!

- ¡Gaara! ¡Tu corbata! – le grité. - ¡No me la pudo llevar, ven por ella! - no me hacía caso. El autobús comenzó a andar y de un salto logré subir a tiempo. Miré por la ventana hacia atrás y Gaara seguía corriendo tras Sasuke y yo tenía su corbata entre mis manos. Me la puse con el cuello suelto llegando a la mitad de mi pecho. Sonreí. Me acerqué a la corbata y sin pensarlo mucho la olí. ¡Por Dios, olía a paraíso! Podía quedarme horas y estuve así un bien trecho del camino, hasta que volteé y Hinata me miraba notablemente traumatizada. Dejé de oler la corbata, pero aún así no se me quitaron las ganas de sonreír.

Pasé todo en fin de semana oliendo el aroma de mi pelirrojo, totalmente encanta y la tenía puesto todo el día. La noche del domingo, le puse unas cuantas gotas de mi perfume preferido a la corbata, así él también tendría un olor de mí. Antes de ir a la escuela me puse el mismo perfume. Llegué feliz de la vida, muy contenta, cuando Naruto se acercó a mí y me saludó:

- Hola Sakura-chan.

- Hola Naruto, ¿Qué fue contigo y Hinata después de la fiesta, eh? Se quedaron solos. – le recordé, haciendo que se sonrojara. Se rascó la nuca con una mano y me sonrió nerviosamente.

- ¿Qué va a pasar, Sakura-chan?

- Tú sabes a lo que me refiero.

- Basta, en serio basta, aunque hubiera pasado algo no te lo diría.

- ¡Entonces sí pasó algo! – dije, triunfante.

- Olvídalo, en fin, ¿Me devuelves mi corbata?

¡¿Su corbata?! ¡¿Su?! Pero si Gaara… pero si él… pero yo… Mi cabeza daba vueltas. Entonces… ¡¿La corbata que había estado oliendo y adorando…era de Naruto?! ¡No! ¡Dios, no!

- Ah, sí, sí, toma. – me la saqué y se la di.

- Gracias. – me dijo poniéndosela – Voy a buscar a Hinata, nos vemos. – le hice un gesto con la mano. Oh Dios, esto me pasa sólo a mí. Estuve adorando todo el fin de semana la corbata del novio de mi mejor amiga. Oh Dios.

Me senté en una banca y puse mis manos en mi cara. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Patético. Mil veces patético. Sentí que alguien me miraba, así que subí la mirada. Era Hinata y al parecer no estaba muy feliz que digamos.

- Podía creerlo de cualquier menos de ti.

- ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? – pregunté confundida

- Tú sabes bien de lo que hablo ¡Eres mi mejor amiga! ¿Cómo me hiciste eso?

- ¡No sé de que hablas! ¡Dime!

- ¡Naruto huele a tu perfume, lo reconozco! ¡Es mi novio!

- Hinata escúchame… no es lo que parece….

- ¿Qué entonces? ¿Le echaste tu perfume?

- Prácticamente. – susurré bajando la cabeza.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Te acuerdas la corbata de Gaara? – Ella asintió. – Bien, no era de Gaara. Era de Naruto, recién me enteré hoy, cuando él me lo dijo. No sabes que mal me siento, estuve adorando la corbata de tu novio.

- ¿La adoraste? – me preguntó, intentando no reír, ahora algo más calmada.

- No me lo recuerdes. – susurré. Ella rió y se sentó a mi lado, ahora ya feliz. Fuimos al aula al sonido de la campana. Frente mío se sentaba Naruto, a mi derecha, Hinata y noreste, Gaara, porque a la izquierda estaba la pared, igualmente que atrás. ¿Qué? Me gusta sentarme atrás. En eso, mi pelirrojo volteó hacia mí y me preguntó:

- Sakura, ¿Y mi corbata?

- ¿Tú corbata? ¿No era de Naruto? – le salió una venita en la frente.

- No. ¿Él te dijo eso?

- Sí.

- ¿Y tú le creíste? – suspiró.

- Sí… - dije bajando la cabeza.

- Dios. – susurró. Luego, volteó hacia Naruto. – Mi corbata, dámela.

- ¡Es mi corbata!

- ¡Es mía, yo se la di a Sakura!

- ¡Esta es mía! – Mientras, yo estaba con mi cabeza que daba vueltas intentando saber de quién había estado oliendo la corbata.

- La tuya la tienes en tu bolsillo, pedazo de inepto mental – el rubio revisó el bolsillo de su pantalón y encontró una corbata muy arrugada con las iniciales U.N.

- Entonces sí es tuya. – sonrió Naruto a un exasperado pelirrojo. Gaara se puso la corbata alrededor, sin hacer nudo. Estaba a punto de preguntar, sin embargo, él susurró:

- Por favor. – sonreí y me acerqué a hacerle el nudo, vigilando que Sasuke no estaba por los alrededores. Gaara cerró los ojos y yo estaba al borde de obedecer a mis instintos.

- ¿Qué piensas de esto? – preguntó.

- ¿Eh?

- Que no sepa anudar una corbata y tú sí.

- Eh… Bueno, por ejemplo, tú sabes jugar muy bien fútbol y aunque me guste mucho el fútbol, no juego muy bien que digamos.

- Pero sí básquet. – dijo.

- Sí, eso me salva. – acepté.

- Aún así, esa no fue la pregunta. – me recordó.

- ¿Ah?

- Te pregunté qué piensas al respecto de mi inutilidad. – Terminé de hacer el nudo, y él abrió sus ojos aguamarina que me tienen perdidamente ¿Enamorada? De él. Le revolví el pelo, apartando la vista de sus ojos y me acerqué a su oído.

- Patético. – le susurré, antes de caminar de regreso a mi sitio.

* * *

Más alegre, ¿eh?

Espero que les haya gustado. Un favor, **Revisen la encuesta de mi profile!! (:**

**Una pregunta. ¿Qué opinan de que escriba un ItaSaku... un poco dramático, UA, y con un pokitin, pero casí mínimo SasuSaku?**

**Reviews, porfaa (:**


	3. Viaje en bus

Hola amantes del GaaSaku (:

Bueno, este One-Shot lo escribí recordando una experiencia propia del año pasado xP Linda experiencia :D. Como saben, no voy a poner exactamente como pasó le cambié algunas cositas, al final les diré cuáles cambié.

Saludos!

* * *

**Viaje en bus**

- Al fin salimos de la ciudad. – dijo Sakura emocionada.

- Necesitaba salir, en serio. – respondió Ino. Las dos subieron emocionadas al bus que las llevaría de paseo a unas ruinas afuera de la ciudad. Se sentaron en al segunda fila, Sakura a la ventana.

- ¡Va a ser emocionante! – dijeron las dos.

Pasaron dos horas y media… y ya no estaban los ánimos como antes.

- ¡¿A qué maldita hora llegamos?! – gritó Ino, ya exaltada.

- ¡Comprendo que estemos en bus, pero las bicicletas nos ganan en velocidad!

- ¡Ni que fuéramos a China!

- ¡Suban la velocidad!

- Si siguen quejándose, las dejaremos en el camino. – les amenazó un exasperado Kakashi.

- Lo siento, Kakashi-sensei. – susurraron. Kakashi se alejó hasta su asiento e Ino suspiró.

- Debemos hacer algo, unas horas más y moriré de aburrimiento. – dijo Sakura - ¡Tengo una idea! – se apresuró a sacar la cámara de su mochila.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer?

- Fílmame y veras. – Ino comenzó la grabación y Sakura cogió un cepillo y lo usó como micrófono.

- Hola a todos, nos encontramos aquí, de viaje a una excursión escolar. En estos momentos, estamos pasando por la costa oeste, como pueden apreciar. – Abrió la ventana y señaló el paisaje. – La temperatura es normal, corre algo de viento, sin embargo, no hace ni frío ni calor. Con ustedes, Haruno Sakura.

Ino bajó la cámara.

- ¿Qué tal quedó? – preguntó emocionada.

- Se acabó la batería. – susurró enojada Ino.

- Maldición. – Se resignó y se colocó su mp3 – ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

- Kakashi-sensei, ¿Cuánto falta para llegar?

- MUCHO, Ino, MUCHO.

- Maldición. – susurró. – Tengo una idea. Hay que ir a jugar con los chicos.

- Depende, ¿Cuáles?

- Ya sabes, Sasuke y Gaara.

- Ino, ¿realmente crees que ellos quieran jugar? – la miró escépticamente.

- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó y se levantó hasta el asiento de los chicos y Sakura no tuvo otra opción que seguirle. Tanto Gaara como Sasuke estaban en su estado "autista" mirando hacia la ventana, con sus mp3 puestos. Cada uno estaba en un asiento de dos, sin nadie al lado. Apenas dirigieron sus ojos hacia ellas cuando llegaron.

- Hola chicos. – saludó Ino, sentándose a la derecha de Sasuke. Él sólo la miró. Ella le quitó su audífono izquierdo y se lo puso.

- Neee, Sasuke-kun, ¿Sigues escuchando 30 Seconds to Mars? – El Uchiha le sonrió de lado. Eso era un sí y al parecer era un día en que estaba de buen humor. Sakura los miró con una pizca de ternura. Habían roto hace meses, pero pondría sus manos al fuego a que se mueren por volver a estar juntos. Es que se veían tan lindos juntos…

Sakura estaba usando su mp3 y aún seguía parada, porque no sabía si sentarse junto a Gaara. Podía ser que, como Ino, estuvieran de lo más genial, pero… podía también ser que dijera que lo dejara solo o algo así.

- ¿Te vas a quedar parada todo el viaje? – le preguntó escépticamente. Iba a responderle, sin embargo, le señaló con un toque de amabilidad el asiento a su lado. Se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Qué escuchas? – le preguntó, intentando hacer algo de conversación.

- Teenagers. – respondió.

- ¿También eres fan de My Chemical Romance? – le preguntó algo emocionada. Realmente amaba esa banda

- Algo así. - ¡Bien! Ya había sacado dos palabras del cubito de hielo número dos. Claro, el número uno, era Sasuke.

Mientras ella seguía sacándole las palabras con cucharita a Gaara, Ino seguía escuchando música con Sasuke.

- Ya me aburrí, mejor pongo radio, ¿Si?

- Claro, Sasuke-kun. – Sasuke prendió la emisora de su mp3 y comenzó a sonar una canción, ninguno la reconocía.

- Canción de chica. – susurró.

- Creo que la que canta es Cascada.

"_And I want to know that you believe in love again,  
please tell me now it's not the end,  
'Cause this I promise you so true,  
the summer belongs to you,  
Could you believe in love again?  
__How can I make you understand?  
But this I promise you so true,  
the summer belongs to you." _**[1]**

Los dos se quedaron escuchado la canción en silencio, ninguno quería cambiarla. Realmente los dos querían volver, pero el orgullo siempre los callaba y no dejaba que hablaran de lo que pasó. Ahora, ni siquiera recordaban la razón por la cual habían terminado. Esa frase les estaba retumbando en los oídos "I want to know, if you believe in love again" _Quiero saber si crees en amar de nuevo._

Mientras, Sakura seguía conversando con Gaara a pesar de que los dos seguían escuchando su mp3. El pelirrojo ya se había abierto bastante y permitía más charla.

- ¿Sigues escuchando My Chemical Romance?

- Uh-huh

- ¿Qué canción?

- Dead. ¿Quieres? – le pregunto, sacándose un audífono.

- Claro. – respondió ella quitándose los audífonos de su mp3.

"_Then why are we laughing?  
If life ain't just a joke  
Then why are we laughing?  
If life ain't just a joke  
Then why am I dead?  
__DEAD!" _**[2]**

- ¿Sigue otra de My Chemical Romance?

- No, esa fue la última canción. ¿Podrías cuidar mi mp3 un segundo? Voy a preguntarle a Kakashi-sensei cuánto falta para llegar.

- Ok. – Gaara se fue y Sakura quiso cambiar de canción. Entro al menú principal donde salían todos las carpetas de música. Pasó por varias carpetas hasta que llego a una que le llamó la atención. "Para ella", decía. No dudó en abrir esa carpeta y ver las canciones. ¡Había más de cien! Escogió una al azar y la empezó a escuchar.

"_Tengo mil maneras diferentes de decirte lo que siento  
Y siempre elijo la peor así soy yo, un cobarde manipulador,  
Y lo que pasa es que me acosan toda clase de fantasmas  
Y la brecha de mi alma ya no puede abrirse más, por favor decide si te vas _

_Algo cambió dentro de mi lo estoy sintiendo y cada día crece más y más,  
Tengo que empezar a preocuparme o que no me importe ya.  
Van como mil veces que he tratado de decírtelo  
Mírame a los ojos y verás que no te miento no,  
Dame dos minutos no apures el tiempo de este amor  
Y el tiempo pasó y nos dejó... uno, dos, tres, mil demonios he contado yo. " _**[3]**

¿Gaara escuchado Moderatto? Dios, eso nunca lo hubiera pensado. La canción se trata de un tipo que intenta decir sus sentimientos a una tipa pero no puede. ¿Entonces Gaara está enamorado de alguien? Bueno, podía ser cierto, sin embargo, puede ser que sólo le guste la canción y no comparta el pensamiento. Sin embargo, la carpeta decía "para ella" y… era más que obvio que el pelirrojo estaba enamorado.

Decidió pasar ala siguiente canción y comprobar que su hipótesis no estaba equivocada.

"_Tan pura la vida y tú  
Tan llena de paz  
Y sólo se me ocurre amarte  
Llenas mi vida de luz  
Llenas el cielo la tierra y el mar  
y a mí tan solo se me ocurre amarte  
No existe un corazón que lo resista niña  
Pero si lloras quiero que mis ojos  
Sigan cada lágrima tuya  
Y hasta que la pierda de vista" _**[4]**  
Ok. Era un hecho. Sabaku no Gaara estaba enamorado. Nunca de los nuncas, jamás de los jamases se hubiera imaginado que él le dedicaría una canción tan hermosa a una chica. En eso sintió un peso a su lado derecho.

- ¿Qué escuchas? – preguntó el pelirrojo. Sakura palideció. Intentaba buscar el botón de apagado en el MP3, sin embargo, al no ser suyo no tenía la más remota idea de donde estaba. Gaara la miró confuso.

- ¿Yo? Ah, este… - tuvo dos segundos para mirar la pantalla y lo apagó. – No estaba escuchando nada ahora, después se gasta la batería. – dijo, intentando sonreír.

- Ah. ¿Me lo devuelves?

- Claro, toma.  
Sasuke volteó su cabeza para mirar a Ino de frente. Ella sintió su mirada también volteó para verlo a los ojos. Negro contra Celeste. Extraña combinación, mas sigue siendo bella. Para sorpresa de Ino, (y también suya) Sasuke fue el que comenzó a hablar.

- Ino, yo… ehm… yo…

- Ni que lo digas, yo… bueno, yo… - sintieron que las palabras se hicieron innecesarias y comenzaron a acercarse el uno contra el otro. Improvisadamente sonó una corneta realmente muy fuerte que los hizo estremecer hasta la médula.

- Muy bien chicos, ya llegamos. – dijo Kakashi sonriendo e ignorando la mirada de odio intenso de Ino. Todos bajaron del autobús con su pareja de asiento, excepto ellos cuatro, que bajaron en grupo.

El guía les comenzó a enseñar las ruinas, contándoles su historia y leyendas, mientras todos (bueno, la mayoría) tomaban nota. Al final del recorrido, llegaron a la tienda de regalos. Todas las chicas compraban unos collares muy sencillos, sin embargo, lindos, sin embargo, había dos chicas que estaban furiosas.

- Kakashi-sensei, ¿Me podría decir por qué no nos dijo que había una tienda de regalos? – preguntó Sakura, con rabia contenida.

- ¿No les dije? ¿No era obvio?

- ¡No! – le respondió Ino, muy molesta. - ¡¿Quién espera una tienda de regalos en una ruina?!

- Bueno, ya lo saben. – dijo Kakashi, prácticamente huyendo hacia el bus.

- Como lo odio. – susurró Sakura. Se acercó al muestrario de collares. Tomó entre sus manos uno con un dije negro en forma de corazón, que era realmente lindo. Suspiró. Ino hizo lo mismo, pero con uno celeste. Resignadas, regresaron al bus, esperando a que los demás terminaran de comprar.

Todos subieron pronto y el bus arrancó. Gaara, Sakura, Ino y Sasuke seguían escuchando música.

- Qué lindo el paisaje, ¿no? – comentó Sakura señalando ala ventana al lado de Gaara.

- Sí.

- Neee, Gaara. – dijo Ino. - ¿Has traído tu cámara de fotos?

- Sí, ¿Por qué?

- Hay que tomarnos fotos. – dijo Ino, sonriéndole pícaramente a los dos. Los dos asintieron. ¿Qué podría pasar? Los cuatro se fueron a los asientos donde estaban Sasuke e Ino, y no hace falta mencionar que estaban apretujados. Pusieron que la cámara se autodisparara cada segundo. Comenzaron a jugar entre ellos. Rápidamente pasaron muchas cosas.

Gaara rodeó a Sakura con su brazo.

Ella se sonrojó.

Y se recostó en su pecho.

Sasuke abrazó a Ino por la cintura.

Ella le sonrió.

Él también.

Y se besaron.

Gaara y Sakura estaban con los ojos como platos antes tal escena (Ya se habían separado). Y no sólo ellos, todo le bus los veía con los ojos así ¿No era que habían terminado? Al parecer no. Ellos se siguieron besando.

Ya había pasado más de un minuto y ellos sólo se despegaban para tomar aire. El pelirrojo y su acompañante se aburrieron, apagaron la cámara y volvieron a su sitio. Sakura recordaba cómo la había abrazado y sonreía internamente, mientras su inner bailaba mambo. Estaba en las nubes pensando tan sólo en el pelirrojo, cuando…:

- Tengo náuseas. – dijo Gaara. Dios, este tipo tiene una habilidad especial para arruinar momentos de felicidad. – Voy a abrir la ventana ¿Ok?

- Claro, claro. – susurró Sakura. El chico abrió la ventana y un viento frío los invadió a los dos. El viento despeinaba los cabellos rojizos del muchacho y Sakura tuvo que controlarse para no babear. De pronto, una nueva brisa de viento la hizo estremecer. ¡Había un frío terrible! Le estaba calando los huesos. Se abrazó a sí misma intentando darse calor ¿Por qué no había llevado una casaca?

- Dios, que frío. – susurró casi imperceptiblemente, sin embargo, Gaara la escuchó y rápidamente se quitó su propia casaca y se la dio. Sakura enrojeció hasta las orejas. - ¿No vas a tener frío? – él sólo negó con su cabeza mientras observaba el paisaje. Sakura se puso la casaca encima e inmediatamente un calor riquísimo se apoderó de ella. Volteó a ver a Ino y descubrió que ella estaba profundamente dormida encima de Sasuke. Los dos estaban echados a lo largo de los dos asientos. Sonrió. Era una escena muy tierna.

Se comenzó a dar cuenta que todos en el bus estaban dormidos. Incluso Kakashi. Pronto comenzó a sentir que le sueño la vencía. Intentó encontrar una posición cómoda, pero no podía.

- Tengo sueño. – dijo Gaara.

- Yo también.

- Recuéstate. – dijo el pelirrojo, tocándose el pecho., Sakura lo miró con una mezcla de sorpresa y confusión. Él se limitó a hacer una mueca parecida a una sonrisa. Ella le sonrió y se recostó en su pecho. De pronto, el un rápido movimiento Gaara se echó completamente a lo largo de los dos asientos, terminando él abajo y Sakura arriba, en la misma posición que Sasuke e Ino. El calor proveniente del pelirrojo más la sensación de felicidad infinita, ayudaron a que la chica se quedara rápidamente dormida.

Horas después, sintió que la movían suavemente. No quería despertar, estaba más que cómoda, así que se acurrucó más donde quiera que estaba. "Sakura" oyó susurrar a alguien. Hizo caso omiso. "Ya llegamos". Cansada, abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró con la mirada aguamarina de Gaara. Se sonrojó al máximo y se levantó de encima de él lo más rápido que pudo. Se dio cuenta que ya todos estaban bajando. Pronto, el bus se quedó sin gente, así que comenzó a avanzar para poder bajar (recuerden que estaba al último)

- Detente. – le dijo Gaara.

- ¿Por q…? - comenzó Sakura, volteando.

- No voltees. –Ella le hizo caso ¿Qué rayos sucedía? De pronto, sintió un frío metálico alrededor de su cuello. Luego, ese fino hilo caía en su pecho. – Ya puedes ver.

Inmediatamente bajó la cabeza y vio. Era el collar que había estado mirando en la tienda de regalos. El de dije en forma de corazón negro.

- ¡Gracias! – dijo, volteando rápidamente donde estaba él. Sin pensarlo dos veces lo abrazó. Cuando su cabeza se recostó en el hombro del pelirrojo comenzó a pensar que abrazar al cubito de hielo número dos tal vez no había sido tan buena idea. Se separó de él e iba a comenzar a dar un discurso de disculpa cuando Gaara se acercó a sus labios improvisadamente.

Sakura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. ¡Gaara la estaba besando! Entonces… entonces… la chica a quién dedicaba todas esas canciones de su MP3 ¡¿Era ella?! ¡Kyaaaa! Abrazó al muchacho por el cuello a lo que él la tomó de la cintura. Estuvieron así unos instantes. Ella se separó de él suavemente y lo miró a los ojos. Sonrió débilmente y bajó del bus.

Se sentó en una banca del parque, ya que a todos los dejaban ahí y cada uno ya tomaba rumbo hacia su casa. Ino se sentó a su lado y las dos suspiraron juntas.

- ¿Y qué fue con Sasuke?

- Oh vamos, todos lo vieron.

- Lo sé, pero me refiero después de eso.

- Bueno, nos quedamos dormidos, de ahí nos despertamos cuando faltaba muy poco para llegar y…

- ¿Y…? – preguntó emocionada.

- ¡Me pidió para volver con él! – dijo sonriendo. Sakura la abrazó emocionada y feliz por su amiga.

- ¡Kyaaaa! ¡Te felicito! ¡Sabía que algún día volverían!

- Sí. – sonrió Ino. – De ahí me regaló el collar que quería. ¿Y qué fue contigo y Gaara? La última vez que los vi estaban dormidos, abrazados… - Sakura se sonrojó.

- Bueno, como verás, nos despertamos. – dijo irónicamente. – Luego, a mi también me regaló el collar que quería. – le señaló el dije. – Y me besó. – dijo lo último muy bajó y rápido.

- ¡Kyaaaa! No lo puedo creer.

- Yo tampoco. **Este viaje no pudo haber sido mejor**.– dijo Sakura sonriendo. En eso, se les acercó Gaara caminando lentamente. Los recuerdos vinieron a la mente de Sakura e hizo que se sonrojara (de nuevo).

- Hn. Sakura. ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

- C-claro. – respondió ella, tartamudeando un poco. Se levantó de la banca y lo siguió hasta una parte un poco más alejada del parque. Él se detuvo y ella lo imitó, sin embargo, Gaara no emitía ni una palabra.

- ¿Si? – preguntó Sakura.

- Quería preguntarte algo.

- Sí, dime.

- No puedo hacerlo si me sigues mirando de esa forma.

- ¿De qué forma?

- ¡Sabes de qué forma!

- No sé, pero igual. – Cerró sus ojos - ¿Esto ayuda?

- Mejor.

- Entonces, dime.

- ¿Quieres salir conmigo? – dijo de un tirón. Sakura no pudo evitar abrir los ojos. Sonrió. Avanzó rápidamente hacia Gaara y lo abrazó fuertemente para luego besarlo.

Se equivocó.

Ese viaje _**sí**_ podía ponerse mejor.

* * *

Bueno, aquí acabó xP. A ver, cosas que **no** me sucedieron: No me regaló el collar que yo quería, yo me encontré diez soles tirados en el piso y lo compré (estaba a un sol xD), no me besó, ni me pidió para salir juntos… Pero todolo demás sí xP (O sea si dormimos juntos :D) Uno de los mejores viajes de mi vida (: (P.D. Este "Gaara" del que hablo, no es el "Sasuke" del que hablo en mi conjutno de one-shots SasuSaku)

**[1]** Love Again - Cascada

**[2]** Dead – My Chemical Romance

**[3]** Mil demonios - Moderatto

**[4]** Y sólo se me ocurre amarte – Alejandro Sanz

Reviews porfaaa!


End file.
